Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. As communication networks upgrade to increase bandwidth to the subscriber, the transmission of signals using optical waveguides is commonly used.
Since these last mile deployments to the subscriber are typically located outdoors, the network operators typically use a preconnectorized cable assembly terminated with a hardened connector for making a quick, reliable and trouble-free optical connection to the network. The preconnectorized cable assembly is manufactured in a factory so that the end face of the ferrule and optical waveguides undergo a precise, multi-step polishing for maintaining a low insertion loss for the optical connection. Examples of preconnectorized cable assemblies terminated with a hardened connector are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,881,576 and its related applications.
However, there are instances when network operators desire to terminate hardened connectors in the field. One common way to make an optical connection is by fusion splicing. Fusion splicing requires that the ends of the optical fibers be precisely aligned so that the transfer the optical signal between the ends of the optical waveguides has a relatively low-loss. But like connectors, fusion splicing requires highly trained craftsman and special equipment to make and test the optical connection, thereby making it a relatively expensive and inefficient proposition for field connectorization. Moreover, the actual fusion splice point is fragile and must be immobilized so it does not bend or flex. Consequently, fusion-splicing requires a splice holder that prevents bending and stress on the splice point, which results in a bulkier cable assembly and adds more time, cost and skill to the installation costs. For these reasons, the network operators typically have not widely-deployed fusion-spliced solutions for fiber to the subscriber applications.
Consequently, there is an unresolved need for an efficient and relatively low-cost method of reliably making hardened optical connections in the field without using specialized equipment and highly skilled labor.